ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilac Mauveridge
Lilac Mauveridge is an agent in the Department of Floaters and the fourth known partner of Falchion. She is written by SkarmorySilver. Agent Profile Appearance Lilac is an AU version of Violet Parr, one of the tritagonists from The Incredibles, established in Remnant, the world of RWBY. Like Violet, she is a slender young woman with large blue eyes and flowing bluish-black hair which she keeps tied back with a headband, though like some other RWBY characters her hair has highlights which are pink in color; she also conceals her eyes behind a pair of sunglasses. She wears a functional, form-fitting gray suit with darker gray shoulder and upper arm pads, gloves reaching almost to the elbow, and knee-high boots which conceal her most prominent injury - her missing lower legs, similar to Mercury Black. Unlike Mercury, however, her prosthetic shins and feet have no special attributes and are similar to those worn by military veterans who have lost their legs in combat (which is more or less the case for her). Her emblem, a five-petaled flower with a snake on each petal and a fanged skull in the center, is emblazoned on her belt buckle. Due to her nature as a former character replacement, along with her dubious creative history, she wears a Sue tracker on the left side of her belt. The right side bears a pouch which contains extra vials of Dust in case of emergency. Powers Lilac's Semblance takes after one of Violet's powers, the ability to turn invisible. She had her outfit custom-built to turn invisible as well as long as she is in contact with it, and her weapon is also capable of vanishing in the same way if she is holding it. Since there is no RWBY character with two Semblances as of yet, Lilac cannot generate force fields like Violet can - though that's what her weapon is for. The weapon itself is named Gorgoneion, and is modeled after the shield of the Greek goddess Athena; as a nod to said artifact, the shield is adorned with her emblem, which is inspired by the severed head of Medusa from which the weapon as a whole takes its name. The shield has saw-like edges so that Lilac can slash at foes with it or even hurl it, Captain America style, but she prefers to bash enemies flat with its curved outward-facing side. To this end, the shield can also expand into the form of a hammer for offense, with dual thrusters projecting from the back of the head like the prongs of a claw-hammer for extra kinetic force. The handlebar on the shaft also doubles as the grip in shield form, and underneath it is a chamber for loading Dust magazines, allowing the weapon to radiate spherical or hemispherical energy barriers that can cover a much wider range than the shield on its own. Lilac's preferred Dust is the Gravity variant from the "Red" Trailer, since it can not only deflect incoming attacks with its barrier most easily, but also gives the hammer form the most powerful inertia boost for maximum impact while also reducing the amount of effort Lilac has to exert to wield it. Even without the Gravity Dust, being collapsible means the head of Gorgoneion's hammer form is actually hollow, making it much lighter than its size would suggest. Personality How much of Lilac's personality corresponds to that of canon!Violet is unclear; Violet's role was not as significant in her film of origin as that of her father, after all. Lilac presumably either retained Violet's personality pre-character development or regressed as a character soon after she diverged from her, and because canon!Violet is sometimes classed under the "emo teen" stereotype due to her appearance and attitude, Lilac's author presumably Flanderized that idea to the point where she became self-important, reclusive, and downright antisocial. Even after the reforming process, Lilac still remains introverted and prefers to be left alone with her thoughts, and naturally shies away from social interaction because, as much as she won't admit it, she doesn't like the feeling of being judged; what interactions she does have with people usually involve a lot of aloof snideness on her part. If not in her invisible state, she can most often be found in concealed corners, recesses, and the occasional closet, listening to Fall Out Boy and reading fashion magazines, choosing not to care about the world around her until it catches up to her. Lilac's personal issues may seem straight from a stereotypical "edgy OC", which is actually true to some extent, but she makes up for her social ineptitude with intelligence, resourcefulness, and a habit of being upfront when she has to speak or act. She had to be this way in order to survive Remnant in the first place, let alone try and fit in with its natives. One benefit to preferring to stick her nose in a book rather than other peoples' business is that she is well-read on most of the continua she is familiar with and can easily gain ground on canon knowledge for continua she is introduced to, especially in literature. Her acerbic wit and street smarts, which kept her alive in Remnant, have been repurposed as a field agent and are especially useful for surviving badfic - or the antics of her flighty, nominally irresponsible, and slightly loony partner. And sometimes both. Despite Falchion's insistence on the two of them cooperating (almost to the point of clinginess to her), Lilac staunchly believes in self-servitude and dislikes it when her peers can't pull their own weight, which may explain why she preferred to work alone before being recruited - perhaps she'd tried fleeting and vain attempts at getting other people to work with her in the past. Falchion claims that beneath his partner's "edgy and cool" attitude is a lost, lonely individual who simply wishes to be appreciated for who she is, as opposed to a darkfic-esque canon knockoff; Lilac in turn thinks of him as a fast-talking nuisance who isn't necessary in her life outside of the Duty and accepts his occasional competence only grudgingly. This does not discourage the Steel-type from viewing them as close friends, though, and he seems to find playful amusement in her snark and evasiveness. On the other hand, it may not be without reason that she has been partnered with the deadbeat Skarmory, since not only does this mean she'll have to help her partner pick up the slack, but it seems that they have more in common than each of them claims. Her do-it-yourself outlook may actually be a drawback in a community that encourages teamwork, and she is painfully aware that trying to rationalize herself could be seen as simply attention-seeking, so perhaps the only feasible option is to learn to be an effective team player - the exact same lesson her partner had to learn during his own training. Comparisons have also been drawn between the personalities of Lilac and another associate of hers, Evangeline von Lilith, and it is suspected that they may even have been derived at least partially from the same character. There is no official confirmation of any connection between the two, although both of them are aware of their similarities to each other, and have been known to commiserate over shared interests and dislikes in the times since they first acknowledged each others' existence. Agent History Pre-PPC History Little is known about where Lilac originally came from; Falchion has claimed that Remnant is not the only fictional setting that she is familiar with, and it is possible that she in fact wandered through several universes before finally establishing her current characterization in the RWBY-verse. The only thing that is known is that before establishing her Remnant persona, she identified as identical to canon!Violet and was initially regarded as a replacement of her whose personality diverged from how Violet is in canon. However, it is not known if she had a family as a badfic character, since she does not remember any substantial involvement with Violet's parents or siblings, nor is it known if she is aware of her canon counterpart's life or retains any shared memories of it. This same ambiguity is why the hypothesis that she was an Alternate Universe counterpart of Violet to begin with is similarly dubious, since her family should have also had counterparts in Remnant if this were the case. Whatever her former character status, the parts of Remnant!Violet's history that are known with certainty are that she enrolled in Beacon Academy after several years of striking it out on her own, laid low and quietly learned the ways of the Huntress, and later escaped Vale along with numerous others during the fall of Beacon. With no home to go back to, she wandered around the wilds of Remnant for some time afterward, doing odd jobs for whomever she encountered. One of these missions went pear-shaped, however, leading to the loss of her lower legs to what was claimed by hysterical locals to be a Grimm, though she insists that it was not of any variety known in canon. In any case, this same creature ironically proved to be her salvation, flinging her through a plot hole where she landed in a crumpled heap in the vicinity of a very surprised and unexpectedly capable bystander. Said bystander, as it turned out, knew the perfect place to help nurse the injured Huntress-in-training back to health. Remnant!Violet, meet PPC Headquarters. Current PPC Career Lilac's current RC is #227, where she is partnered with agent Falchion. Timeline All dates are given in HQ Standard Time. ; 2017 * February ** Is rescued and brought to Medical by Sarah Katherine Squall, and later partnered with Falchion. ** First recorded mission. * June ** Reluctantly helps her partner celebrate his 24th birthday. * October ** Discovers what one Michael Bay has been up to recently. Mission Logs Home: RC #227 Partnered with Falchion * Interlude: "Consequences" (pending) * Mission One: "Tunnel Vision", with Sarah Katherine Squall (DIC) ** In which Lilac is forced to reevaluate her choices in life. ** Original fanfic: "Spies Like Us" (The Incredibles x Team Fortress 2) * Interlude: "Happy Bird-Day" ** In which Falchion gets a pleasant surprise for once. * Interlude: "Horror Story in Six Words... Okay, Maybe Ten" Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Badfic Characters